


I'll Be Home for Christmas

by 1848pianist



Series: Miles to Go Before I Sleep [6]
Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Chicago (City), Fluff, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-12
Updated: 2014-01-12
Packaged: 2018-01-08 10:27:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1131549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1848pianist/pseuds/1848pianist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I decided to write a Christmas AU before it was July or something. (Yes, a really sappy and fluffy Christmas fic.) And, obviously, I stole the title from the song.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll Be Home for Christmas

**Author's Note:**

  * For [JehanFerres](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JehanFerres/gifts).



> Also, this is probably the end of the series, for now at least, but don't worry - I'm writing a prequel before I let it go.

_I have really good news_ , Jehan messaged him.

 _What is it?_ Combeferre replied.

 _Guess. It’s related to your Christmas present_.

Combeferre blinked. Jehan couldn’t possibly be coming back so soon. No, it had to be something else.

_Have you guessed yet?_

Combeferre didn’t know what to say – didn’t want to be disappointed by guessing wrong.

_I got accepted at your school for next semester!_

Combeferre stared at his computer in shock. A visit: that he could take in. That was more than enough. This – this meant Jehan would be _living here_.

_Combeferre?_

_This is amazing, Jehan. I didn’t even know you were applying._

_I wanted it to be a surprise. Just one problem, though…_

_What?_

_I need a place to live._

*

The next week, Combeferre was meeting Jehan at the airport, just as he had done only months before. This time, though, there was no unspoken knowledge that Jehan would have to leave again, that everything would eventually have to return to normal.

Combeferre couldn’t even find the words to greet Jehan. If anything, he felt more overwhelmed than when he had met him for the first time.

“This is all you have?” he finally said, gesturing to the pile of luggage which was hardly bigger than the suitcase Jehan had brought last time.

Jehan shrugged. “It’s all I need.”

 

It didn’t take long for Jehan to move in. A few more clothes in the closet, a few more books on the shelves, and it was done, like Jehan had always lived there.

“I still can’t believe this,” he admitted, looking around at his new apartment. “I keep thinking I’m going to wake up still in England.”

“Me too,” Combeferre agreed. “I can’t believe you’re really here.”

Jehan smiled. “Well, here I am.”

“Here you are.”

*

Combeferre glanced up from the vegetables he was slicing to realize that Jehan was crying – crying silently, and making no effort to stop the flow of tears.

“Jehan?” he asked, putting his arms around him gently. Jehan’s head barely came to his chin.

“Sorry,” he sputtered, squeezing Combeferre in return and burying his face in Combeferre’s shoulder. “Sorry, I just – I missed you a lot. I missed _seeing_ you.”

“I know. I did, too,” Combeferre replied, letting Jehan cry himself out before releasing him. “You okay?”

Jehan nodded, rubbing at his eyes with the heel of his palm. Combeferre kissed him, as a reminder.

“I love you.”

“Love you, too,” Jehan said with a faint smile. “I’ll be okay.”

“Take your time.”

“Sorry about last night,” Jehan said the next morning. Combeferre had been keeping an eye on him since yesterday evening; first to make sure that he was really alright, and second to reassure himself that Jehan was still there.

“You don’t need to apologize, Jehan.”

“I know. Do you want breakfast? I’m allowed to cook for you now, since it’s _my_ kitchen as well.” Combeferre laughed and agreed to let Jehan cook – just once.

“Any big plans for the day?” Jehan asked as he perused Combeferre’s fridge for breakfast items. Dissatisfied, he decided on toast for the both of them.

“Not really,” Combeferre replied. “You’ve seen pretty much everything already. What do you want to do?”

Jehan shrugged. “Whatever you want to do.”

“Very helpful,” Combeferre said, giving him a kiss anyway. “So, you’ve already signed up for classes, you know your way around, and you’re finished moving. What is there left to do?”

“Well, we’ve never celebrated Christmas together.”   

“It’s almost January.”

“So?” Jehan asked, grinning.

“I don’t have a present for you.”

Jehan snorted lightly. “As if all this wasn’t enough?”

Combeferre smiled. “I’m glad you’re back.”

“Me too. Now, go make some hot chocolate or something.”

“What are you going to do?”

“I’m going to find you a Christmas tree. Possibly some really cliché Christmas music, too.”

 

Not half an hour later, Jehan returned.

“I come bearing gifts,” he announced, presenting Combeferre with a small but extremely festive aluminum tree and a variety of Christmas music. “As promised.”

“Perfect,” Combeferre said, earning himself a kiss. “Hot chocolate is ready, also as promised.”

“Perfect,” Jehan agreed. “Merry Christmas, Combeferre.”

“Merry Christmas, Jehan.”


End file.
